Just One More Night Out
by Moka Kurono
Summary: Brainy is lost in Gotham, 21st century Gotham. A relationship between him and the 'hero' Huntress begins to evolve. All he wants to do is figure out a way to go back to his own time period, while Helena drags him out to party.


**The reason for this story...**

**I made a video on HuntressxBrainy and this FanFic idea came to mind. :)**

* * *

Helena swayed her hips as she walked up the marble stairs. She soon came to a smooth wooden door and knocked rather heavily on the door. A loud crash came from the opposite side and the door swung open. Smoke began to fill the hallway as a figure appeared in the door frame. His left hand was bundled up into a fist as he coughed into it. His bottled head blonde hair stood up in various places, making the illusion he had just woken up. His eyes were a vibrant but soft green. He had pale white skin and his lab coat looked like it was in a fight with a panther, and lost terribly. He had a tight, deep purple t-shirt on and baggy denim jeans held by a brown leather belt. He had on black converse with grey smears.

Helena sighed heavily as she pushed past the boy and entered his living quarters. The kitchen counter was littered with wires and scraps of metal. The sink area had no sign of food what so ever. Helena walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door. All the shelves were spotless, not even a speck of food. She shook her head as she closed the door. She opened the freezer door and again, not even a trace of food.

"I do not need food to supply my needs," the boy stated. He jumped up onto the counter and looked at Helena. She chuckled as she stepped closer.

"That's gonna be a problem," she said as she placed his fingers in hers. "If you want to fit in, Brainy. You need to do more _humane _things."

He looked into her blue eyes and cocked his head. "_Humane_?" She nodded and pecked him on the cheek, confusing him even further. She helped him off the counter and leaded him into the living room. She pushed him onto the couch and sat on lap, looking into his green eyes. Brainy raised his eyebrows as he wasn't familiar with her sexual actions. She wrapped her arms around his neck and delicately placed her lips on his. He gripped the couch tightly as a weird sensation filled his body.

His sensors told him to pull away from the female's kiss while his biological side said to give in. Helena pulled away and tightened her grip on his neck, her lips making a mischievous grin. She unwrapped her arms and placed them on his chest.

"You really need to leave this place," she said as she looked around the apartment. Brainy's grip loosened as Helena got up from his lap. He dusted off his lap and stood up, eying the 'hero'.

"I have to get this done; it's not a choice!" he stated venomously. All he wanted to do was get back to his own time period. To get back to _his_ friends. Not stay in this prison where he can't even show himself. Helena spun her head around, her midnight hair whipping the air beautifully. She eyed the time traveler with slanted eyes.

"It'll help your cognition*," Helena stated. She placed all of her weight on her left leg and folded her arms across her chest. Brainy sighed heavily before looking back up at the woman before him.

"You won't give up this argument that easily, will you?" Brainy asked, exhausted. Helena simply nodded her head, her eyes closed. "Fine, but just tonight."

Helena's facial expression widened as she yanked him out of the apartment. Helena snatched the keys from the hook and slammed the door behind them. She hurriedly locked the door and pushed her hair over to her right shoulder.

"C'mon, the concert starts in twenty minutes," Helena rushed as they both climbed down the stairs.

"You came to only convince me to-"

"Get in the car!" Helena urged. Brainy sighed before slipping his body into the black sports car. The two strapped their seat belts in and Helena took off. Brainy stared out the window, and sighed heavily. All he _really _wanted to do was get home.

And now thanks to Helena, that would take even longer.


End file.
